


Itacest Drabbles

by 2shy2call911



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hetero Itacest, Itacest, Lime, M/M, Nyotalia, Omorashi, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shy2call911/pseuds/2shy2call911
Summary: A collection of Itacest drabbles that I don't consider long enough to post as their own stories. Can range from G rated to explicit. These are also posted on my Tumblr. COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!!!





	1. Little Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Fluff  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 139  
> Original Prompt: "Could you please write something where north Italy compare his height with south Italy. ( In the new manga it showed that North is taller ) like calling him little big brother"

One inch. Feliciano was just _one single inch_ taller but he just looooved to brag about it to piss Lovino off.

“Little big brother~” Feliciano called out teasingly. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not fucking little!”

Lovino looked away from his piles of work only to give Feliciano a death stare. He knew damn well what Lovino was doing but just had to come over and bother him about it! Fucking asshole.

Feliciano stood on his tiptoes to make himself even taller than before, then squeaked as he lost his balance and fell face-first into Lovino’s lap.

He looked up at his brother sheepishly. “Sorry…”

Lovino just sighed and pet his hair. Feli was too adorable to stay mad at.

…

“But you’re still my little big brother~”

“Fuck you.”

_-Extended ending-_

“Does that mean I’m bottoming tonight?”

_“Feli-!”_


	2. Feli's a Total Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Smut  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 867  
> Original Prompt: Feliciano makes dinner for him and Lovino and puts aphrodisiacs in Lovino's food. But he ends up taking the wrong plate and makes himself horny instead.  
> Notes: I meant to post this along with the first chapter, but didn't realize it was still a draft til a few days later WHOOPS

_ “I need you…” _

One minute, Lovino was sitting at the table eating dinner (a typical pasta dish for the first course, which he had nearly finished), and the next, he was pushed back in his chair with a very flustered and sexually frustrated Feliciano in his lap.

_ What the hell… _

“Lovino,” his brother’s soft voice whined out. Feliciano looked down, his lips forming a distinct pout and his eyes… full of more lust than Lovino had ever seen. It was like a chaotic storm mixed in with that warm shade of brown. “Vino… please…”

Feliciano leaned close to Lovino, whispering the words against the elder’s neck, allowing his lips to brush over the soft skin ever so slightly, ever so teasingly. Lovino had shivered, struggling to process the situation as Feliciano gripped his wrists with small hands.

“Please… fuck me.”

Lovino’s ears rang as he heard the swear leave his brother’s lips so smoothly. Holy shit… What was going on? Why was Feliciano desperately grinding against him in his seat?

There was a loud clang as the fork he’d been holding fell from his fingertips onto the floor. Feliciano didn’t cease what he was doing. He ghosted his lips across Lovino’s neck, hips bucking shamelessly. Their cocks rutted together through the fabric between them, and Feliciano let out a loud moan from the back of his throat. The noise created a vibration against Lovino’s neck, making Lovino shudder. He attempted to pull his wrists away from Feliciano’s grip, but Feliciano only tightened his hold. He looked up and bit his lip. Lovino swore it was on purpose.

“Please,” Feliciano whispered, “please, fuck me hard.” His breath tickled Lovino’s ear and he gently nipped the tip of his brother’s earlobe. He gave Lovino no chance to recover, leaning away so he could grind his ass against Lovino’s crotch.

Feliciano’s movements were skilled and smooth, flowing perfectly. There was a subtle yet distinct difference from how he normally was; he always held a bit of shyness and hesitance. But now, there was none. There was only arousal. Lovino couldn’t help but moan, but it was drowned out by Feliciano’s heavy panting. It sounded quite over exaggerated, but it fit Feliciano’s act, which was like a rabbit in heat.

“Fuck, please. I need you inside me now.”

Feliciano’s lips were against Lovino’s before he could even respond. The kiss was heated and a little rushed, and Feli was in control. He was rough, biting Lovino’s lip and nibbling his tongue. Lovino could only sit there and let it happen. He returned the kiss, but couldn’t possibly match Feliciano’s fervor.

Seconds later, Feliciano pulled away, and that same adorable pout resurfaced on his lips. No, scratch that. It wasn't adorable - it was sexy.

"Don't ignore meee..."

His grip on Lovino's wrists finally loosened, and Lovino took the chance to wiggle out of his grasp. Feliciano either didn't notice or didn't care. He just placed his lips back against Lovino's neck while shoving his hand down the front of his own pants to relieve himself.

"Please, I'm so - ah... so horny..."

His pants were pulled down now and his cock stood up, fully erect despite the little stimulation he'd been getting. Precum leaked like a fountain. Feliciano stroked himself fast and hard, making loud slick noises with his every movement. But he showed no embarrassment, just crying out and burying his face in Lovino's chest. The fabric bunched up between his fingers as he clenched it like his life depended on it.

Lovino was beyond bewildered at this point. Was he having a wet dream? It sure as hell seemed like it. And he'd wake up any second now.

...

Why wasn't he waking up?

Feliciano almost sounded like he was crying, his sounds muffled into Lovino's chest. And Lovino was about to push him back and ask what the fuck was going on, but then Feliciano went up and suddenly yanked the elder's curl.

Lovino's hips spasmed for a second. He groaned, now finally finding it in him to grip Feliciano by the waist to hold him still. Feliciano just whined like a noisy, squeaky mouse, ceasing his masturbation session for only a moment.

"Lovino, please please, I'm going to explode. I need your cock inside me, I'll do anything. Just shove your cock deep inside and make a mess of me."

Lovino still wasn't sure if this was a wet dream, a fever dream, or what, but whatever was going on... he was more than happy to comply.


	3. Feli's dirty little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Kink/Sin  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 980  
> Original Prompt: Feli pisses himself. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinky as hell so don't read if ur not into it  
> n don't judge meee n my kinks ;n;  
> i should be posting some other drabbles soon though!  
> and i've been working on a couple fics :3c  
> one's slow burn angst n sorta drama  
> the other's slow burn cliche fluff

Two hours and five glasses of water.

This is what Feliciano had subjected himself to.

He sat cross-legged and squirming on the couch, wondering to himself if he should regret his life choices right about now.

A half empty glass of that crystal clear water sat on the table in front of him. Feliciano took the glass, raised it to his lips, and took another large gulp. He could almost feel the liquid filling up and sloshing around in his bladder.

His thighs were squeezed tightly together and a hand darted between them to squeeze himself. A successful attempt at keeping himself from leaking, but how much longer would that last? God, at this rate, not very much.

He took another sip, unable to bring himself to down the glass like he had the previous times. It was too much. It _hurt._ But the tingles in his nether regions made it all worth it. Every time his bladder started to lose control, it created this pressure against his prostate for a few good seconds. Every time, Feliciano would freeze up and give a long moan, barely resisting the urge to just let go. It was an orgasmic sensation.

Bouncing up and down now, another sip was taken. Feliciano set the glass back down on the table. He was ready.

It was such a dirty little secret of his. Sometimes, when Lovino wasn't home, Feliciano would drink a bunch of water, wait until he got desperate and squirming, then go in the shower and piss himself.

It was just as weird as it sounded.

He didn't know why, okay? Having a full bladder just felt so good. He loved the feeling of being on edge, and then the feeling of completely losing control. The feeling of warm piss running down his legs was hot, too. He couldn't wait to experience that again.

Feliciano stood - well, no, he tried to, only to immediately squeak and grab himself in a hurry, legs trembling.

It was fine, he was okay. He hadn't leaked, so there was nothing to worry about.

Left foot forward, then right. It was easy. Except, no, it wasn't easy when he was trying to keep his bladder from emptying in the middle of the living room. He'd be mortified if Lovino somehow found out about this. It was so embarrassing and weird!

Feliciano waddled over to the hallway with hands pressed between his legs like his life depended on it. He was as slow as a snail, though, trying his best not to upset his bladder and leak before he got to the safety of the shower.

Too bad another step later, his bladder decided to give out.

A sharp gasp resounded throughout the room. Feliciano whimpered, gripping himself hard as a jet of piss escaped his cock. It left a small, warm, damp spot on the front of his boxers.

"Hahhh..."

He stood there for a moment with a bit lip and eyes shut in pleasure. It felt _so_ _good_ , but he just had to make it to the bathroom and he'd be okay. He couldn't make a mess on the floor like that!

Feliciano tried to walk forward again, but the pressure on his bladder was proving to be too much for the worn out little thing to handle. Another leak had occurred. This one was a long stream that lasted a few seconds. Feliciano moaned at the temporary relief,  completely loving the feeling of warmth spreading throughout his crotch. His legs quivered, but then he kept moving forward.

Just a little more.  Just a little more and he'd be in the bathroom...! He could make it, he could make it, he could make it...

No, he couldn't make it.

His bladder completely gave out with what felt like a never ending stream. Feliciano gasped and then moaned, knees buckling as he dropped to the floor with a gentle thud. Hips bucked and grinded into his hand instinctively. The warm piss-soaked fabric clung to his crotch so _good,_ like some sort of aphrodisiac. An aphrodisiac of glass after glass of water and pangs of pleasure from a full bladder.

A puddle began to form on the floor beneath him. The only sounds were the loud hiss of his emptying bladder, the pee hitting the floor, and his cute little pants and moans. Lovino would have loved to see this... Y'know, aside from the whole pissing part.

Finally, the stream came to an end. He still wasn't done, but one could only pee so much when they're half hard like this. Feliciano gave one final whimper, head bowed down with eyes screwed shut. He sat there for a moment, enjoying the heat radiating from his own pee. He even rubbed himself a little through his soaked boxers, moaning at the feeling of the wet fabric against his cock.

His face was flushed a deep red. He imagined how dirty he looked sitting on the floor in his own piss like this. What if Lovino _did_ walk in on him...? He liked to imagine Lovino would find it hot, too. His brother would tease him for being so dirty and kinky. He'd fuck Feli into the floor, puddle of piss and everything. The thought made him blush even harder. God, what he'd give to make that happen.

Eventually, Feliciano stood with shaky legs. Some of the pee clinging to his boxers dripped down, making him shiver. He still couldn't believe he'd wet himself in the hall like that...! That was such a childish thing to do, yet there he was with a puddle beneath him and soaked underwear.

Okay, now he had to rinse off. And in the shower he could take care of his little _problem_ down there~ Oh, but first he had to clean up. Lovino couldn't see the mess, after all. It'd ruin Feli's dirty little secret.


	4. Mini Preview

Some nights were worse than others. Every now and then, Feliciano would snap awake in a panic with the lingering feeling of manicured nails digging into his wrists and a pair of apathetic blue eyes etched into his mind. It felt like they bore into his soul as the grip on his wrists tightened, bringing tears to his eyes from the pain.

  
He always awoke in a cold sweat, with stinging flesh and the unbearable urge to scratch and scratch until the feelings went away.

  
Tonight, he woke up warm and dazed. Sharp nails were replaced by gentle hands on his hips. _Her_ eyes were replaced by familiar green ones with a pair of pretty long lashes. It felt like he was wrapped in a blanket of comfort and love.

  
Feliciano sat up in bed, body tingling in delight. He wasn't sure which of his dreams were worse anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi -w- Sorry I haven't posted much content. I'm very busy with school. I've also missed a few days recently from being sick so I have makeup work lol. But to show I'm still working on stuff, I thought I'd upload this tiny little preview!
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to help me with this story then hmu. I have horrible writer's block. I'm motivated, just not satisfied. I feel like I struggle with writing casual, non-emotional scenes. Like, it's probably fine but I'm a perfectionist I guess :T I'm way too hard on myself. Tbh for a while I considered giving up on this fic.
> 
> But hey if you like angsty slow burn stuff then you'll love whenever I upload this story :D It's beyond angsty, like the primary focus is angst. The Itacest doesn't come in for a while tbh because there's so much plot and angst. But don't worry they still will have plenty of interactions~ and also probably romantic tension~
> 
> But also warning, this story will contain some very triggering content. I'll always make sure to put it in the notes before chapters but yeah, just so you know! The Itacest will be healthy and consensual though <3 Consent will be a huge thing in their relationship. Take from this what you will >:)


	5. Ti Voglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: Abandoned/unfinished Itacest smut request. Dominant Veneziano.  
> Word Count: 3810  
> Rating: M  
> Genre: Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over two years old, was a request that I never finished :( I probably never will finish it, and if I do, it'll likely be heavily rewritten. Keep in mind, it hasn't really been edited. There may be grammatical or other flaws. At least this shows my DRASTIC improvement over the past couple of years.
> 
> The person requested oblivious Spain, a jealous and dominant Veneziano, and a bottoming Romano, including spanking and slamming against walls. I almost always write a smol sub Veneziano, so I guess people who prefer him to be the dom one will enjoy this. Not gonna lie, I did kind of enjoy writing him with this sort of teasing personality and innocent facade going on. It's a fun change in his character.
> 
> Though, I hate a submissive Romano. Can't see him just laying there and taking it whatsoever. That's probably part of why I lost interest in this and never finished it lol
> 
> Maybe in the future I'll rewrite this and make him less... like a lifeless doll. Y'know, make him fight back a bit more x3 The mood in this was also quite sensual, though still holding some kinkiness. I also liked that. I overall like the mood and characterization, but the writing is a bit too direct, I feel like. Too much is explicitly stated, y'know? I also feel like this would've been best kept in one POV, probably Romano's.

Jealousy. It can range from slight anger to a sickening hatred. It's a feeling that surfaces when you care deeply for someone, and when someone tries to compete with your affection towards said person. Whether it be them stealing a kiss from your special someone or simply a smile that seems a bit too friendly, it can make you think and do things completely out of character. Even when you know their intentions are innocent you can't help but be annoyed and consider kicking them out within the next five minutes if they didn't stop touching your brother.

Jealousy was a bad thing. Veneziano knew this, but that didn't help, not at all. He allowed his gaze to focus on the other two nations, his usual smile plastered on his face (except it was fake)..Spain had came over unannounced, and he'd only been here for about twenty minutes,but to Veneziano, it was twenty minutes too long. Romano would push him away, muttering a harsh insult everyone knew he didn't actually mean, and Spain would just hug him tighter and coo about how cute he was, as if he was still a young colony. This usually didn't bother Veneziano that much. Maybe it was because he was in their home, or maybe it was the way Romano was blushing and grumbling in that way that only Veneziano was supposed to be able to make him.

Another five minutes passed, Veneziano watching the two as they made no attempt of include him, and he was fed up. His first thought was to act, as he suddenly jumped out of his seat and let out a loud gasp. Spain looked away from Romano (for probably the first time during his entire quarter-hour visit) and made a confused face. "What's wrong, Italy?"

"I just remembered!" Veneziano said this in an innocent, worried tone. Romano looked at him just as confused as Spain, except with a more bitter look, as if saying, "explain," and Veneziano felt his stomach twist slightly, taking that as an "explain why you interrupted my shower of affection." Before either of the other two could say anything, he spoke. "Hey Spain, can you leave?"

Spain blinked in confusion and Romano snorted loudly next to him. Veneziano continued speaking, ignoring the way his heart fluttered when his brother finally acknowledged his existence once more, "Romano and I actually have some really important government stuff to do!" As he said this, he flashed his brother a sweet smile, hoping he'd play along with it.

Romano seemed to get the message and he sat up straight, crossing his arms. "Yeah, we were about to start before someone interrupted." He glared at Spain and Veneziano mentally thanked his brother for being nice for once.

For a second, Spain frowned, then he laughed. "I see," he began, standing up. "I'll make my way out then!" And before he walked away, he patted Romano's head. The other glared and swatted his hand away. Then he had opened the door, and just before stepping outside, he said, "It was nice to see you two, Italy, Romano!"

Then Spain was gone as quickly as he had came. Romano shut the door behind him, muttering under his breath, "Idiot." He locked the door and turned to face his brother, expecting an explanation. "Okay, what the hell wa-"

What he didn't expect was to suddenly be cut off by a pair of lips against his own, while a warm body slammed him against the wall (more specifically, the door), pinning his arms to his sides of his head. The air nearly got knocked out of him and Romano let out a muffled squeak. He went to slam his foot up the potential murderer's ass, until he saw warm brown eyes and realized it was just Veneziano. Who else would it be? (He really needed to work on his paranoia problem...)

That still didn't make the action welcome though, and he went to push him away until hands clasped his own and the body pressed against him, effectively trapping Romano between the wall and his brother. He felt a leg slide between his own (what was Veneziano doing?), beginning to grind against his cock through the soft fabric of his clothes and he moaned at the sudden but definitely welcome friction. Then when he was about to relax and finally return the kiss, that fucker pulled away, looked at his brother with an angry little pout on his face. He let out a small sigh and Romano watched with fascination as a pink tongue darted out, gently running over soft lips and wetting them with saliva.

He swallowed and cleared his throat, averting his gaze to Veneziano's eyes that seemed to sparkle slightly in amusement. Then he began, in a mocking tone, "Important government stuff." His brother seemed to forget the fact that they were at home, during the afternoon, on their day off. "You sure convinced him." And Veneziano glared a bit, shifting his knee forward to rub up against the elder's crotch again, and he immediately went silent aside from a soft groan.

Veneziano squeezed Romano's hands gently and pecked his lips. "He wouldn't stop talking about you," he huffed, an adorable little glare still on his face, that one that Romano never got to see because his brother rarely got irritated. "If it wasn't about how cute you looked, it was about how cute you acted. If it wasn't about how cute you acted, it was about how cute you sounded." And by this point, Veneziano had let go of his brother's hands to flail his arms around in emphasis to his point.

Romano smirked a little, taking the opportunity to pull the younger closer so their faces were only centimeters apart, so they could feel each other's breath and practically taste each other's lips. "You sound jealous." Then they were kissing again and Veneziano reached up to run fingers through his brother's hair. He deepened the kiss and pressed himself against Romano more. chest to chest, and he rolled his hips forward a bit, causing both of them to shudder. He slid a hand down from his brother's hair and took his curl between two fingers, rubbing back and forth with his thumb, causing Romano to part his lips to groan. Veneziano traced his tongue over his brother's bottom lip before taking the opportunity to slip it into his mouth, slowly rubbing their tongues against each other.

He pulled away again, and Romano glared, panting softly. He wrapped his arms around the younger, tried to pull him back, but Veneziano wouldn't let him and just reached forward, beginning to unbutton his shirt with the pace of a snail. "You just sat there and let him suffocate you with hugs," he said with a sad, almost bitter undertone, and Romano was secretly amused.

"You do the same thing to me," He wanted to say, though he didn't, and Veneziano wasn't even halfway done with unbuttoning his shirt yet what the hell. "Spain's like family to me," he said instead, because despite how carefree his brother acted, he could see the tiniest bit of insecurity in his eyes. But over what? Spain? That man was like an annoying, clingy, older brother of sorts. The thought of him as anything more was just plain weird.

Veneziano visibly frowned, just then unbuttoning the fourth button on the elder's shirt. "But I'm your brother." This time Romano took the initiative to roll his hips, causing the other to let a moan to slip out.

"Idiot," he responded. "You're my lover." Then he snorted a little. Veneziano was fine with him flirting with random girls, but the second someone showed interest in him on their own, he'd find some excuse to interrupt, not that Romano was complaining. It was cute to see his normally relaxed brother get so worked up over something. Then there was the fact that he could sometimes get a bit possessive. Once he'd woken up the morning after with marks all over his neck, but again, he wasn't complaining.

Finally, Veneziano finished up with the last button and Romano shrugged the shirt off his shoulder; first the right, then the left, then it slid to the floor with ease. "Are you planning on doing me against the wall?" He (mostly) joked. "Not that I'd be surprised. You're into some pretty kinky shit."

Veneziano pretended to be offended, glaring at his brother playfully. He grabbed Romano's hand and began dragging him off, down the hall and to their bedroom. "You're the one who made love to a toaster," he said teasingly, an amused tone in his voice as he brought up that one thing he knew he wasn't supposed to.

Romano immediately began to blush and he pushed the younger away with an embarrassed little growl. "It was one time, Vene!"

Veneziano only laughed, opening the door to their bedroom and quickly pulling Romano inside. "And there won't be any other times," he said, his voice taking on a bit more of a seductive tone. Romano felt blood rush between his legs and he found himself watching his brother's lips move as he spoke. "I'll make you feel better than a toaster ever could."

And then that broke the spell.

"Oh yeah, that's a real turn on."

"Shh."

The door was shut and locked behind them out of habit and Veneziano immediately shoved his brother onto their bed, capturing his lips in an increasingly heated kiss. He crawled on top of Romano to straddle him, letting hands explore the body he already knew so well. They ghosted over the other male's sides, dipped into the so very slight curves in his waist, before traveling up, up, up where fingers began to play with nipples; rolling one between thumb and index finger, circling over it slowly until hard, then gently scraping a nail over it. Romano shuddered beneath his brother and submitted to his skilled ministrations.

Veneziano hummed contently, but why was he doing this again? Right, because of Spain. The only thing the man was capable of doing was gushing over Romano. In reality, Veneziano knew that wasn't the truth, though at times, it still didn't seem very far from it. Romano would just shove Spain away and mumble some half-assed insult everybody in the entire world knew he didn't actually mean. Then he'd blush a bit, in the way that only Veneziano should have been able to make him, and the younger brother would glare at the one who caused it.

He had nothing against Spain, not as a nation or as a person. But sometimes... He'd get just a bit too close and friendly with his brother for comfort. Veneziano was an affectionate person himself, and it wasn't often that he got jealous either, though he couldn't help how he felt. Usually, he found that he didn't really care about what went on. This time, however, it was different, not his usual plans to simply smother Romano in kisses once Spain left, He wanted that, yes, but he wouldn't stop there.

He wanted to kiss him, over and over and over again. Sometimes soft and sweet and other times rough and forceful, but each one just as passionate as the last, ten times, twenty times, fifty times, until they couldn't forget each others' tastes. He'd touch him in every single one of those right ways, causing his brother to shudder and pant and moan until his throat got sore and raw. He'd make sure to leave hickeys and love bites in as many places as he could, fully visible and impossible to hide, so nobody would forget that Romano was his, and he was Romano's, and they simply belonged to each other.

Romano subconsciously arched into the warm hands that stroked his sides, sighing contently. His arms found their way around his brother, and he gently tugged on his shirt collar, silently suggesting that he take it off. Veneziano broke away from their kiss, a tiny smirk on his face. Romano just rolled his eyes and sat up, not so secretly watching his brother as he removed his own shirt at the pace of a turtle. Faster than a snail, but still slow as shit.

"Will you hurry up?" He snapped suddenly, swatting Veneziano's hands away and beginning to quickly unbutton the rest of his shirt for him. "We have sex so often, but it still takes you a damn hour to strip." His cock was twitching in his pants, which were starting to get too tight for comfort, and he was not in the mood for his brother's teasing. Every fucking time, he had to act like he was getting paid and put on a show. Not that Romano was complaining, but he definitely didn't like the idea of Veneziano as a stripper. Nobody else should get to see his precious brother that way.

"You're impatient," Veneziano said, followed by a soft giggle. He slipped off his shirt in one swift movement then crawled closer to his brother, looking him in the eye with an amused smile. "Don't pretend this isn't the best part." After all, what was sex without a bunch of teasing and foreplay?

He let himself switch into dominant mode, the one he knew that Romano was in love with even though he was too stubborn to admit it. He leaned in, but instead of going for the lips he went for the neck, kissing just under his brother's chin (plus a bit of sucking, too). A hand reached up to stroke through that soft, dark brown hair, taking no care in avoiding the curl. If there was one way to get a submissive Romano, it was to mess with his curl. At least if you're Veneziano. If you're anyone else, he'd probably just punch you.

Once there was a satisfying mark where he was kissing, he moved a bit lower, licking at Romano's neck slowly with an upwards flick of the tongue, teeth gently grazing over the soft flesh, taking in the way he shivered and twitched at every touch... Veneziano plopped himself down in the elder's lap, proudly noticing how hard he already was. But those tight pants must have been painful! Good thing they'd be gone soon.

He began gently bouncing up and down, creating just enough movement for there to be a delicious friction. Romano groaned and bucked his hips, lowkey wishing his brother would just get on with it already. He wrapped his arms around Veneziano's waist, and Veneziano just smirked down at him as he began to still himself. Then he leaned forward again, latched his teeth onto a collarbone, and softly nibbled the sensitive skin. A hand traveled back up and stroked the elder's hair, and Romano found himself lightly headbutting it. The fingers slowly running through each strand was endearing and, in a way, arousing.

Veneziano sucked on the bone through the skin, then licked a strip across the entire area. Another light, barely visible hickey made itself present. He wrapped his arms around Romano's neck and looked down at him. "Are you sure you don't love Spain?" He asked with a pout. A fake pout, Romano noted. A normal pout wouldn't have looked so damn sexy.

He proceeded to roll his eyes and he could feel his brother's gaze travel to his lips as he licked them. "I told you, you bastard. Not in that way." There was a playful glint in Veneziano's eyes and he was sure he knew exactly what was coming. And for the record, he was 100% okay with it.

Veneziano pursed his lips and gave his brother a skeptical look. A fake one, of course. He knew Spain was like a father figure to Romano. But he also knew how much Romano loved all of this teasing, even though he'd deny it any time it was brought up.

"I don't believe you,' he said, voice just barely above a whisper. He pressed himself down and rolled his hips in one slow, rough circle. Any retort Romano was going to say had been easily forgotten as he moaned lowly. His arms moved to Veneziano's hips and he tried to get him to keep moving, but the younger just grinned mischievously. "I want you to prove it," he purred.

Romano licked his dry lips once more, focusing on the lustful look in the other man's eyes and how completely turned on he was himself. "How do I prove it?" he said, a slight amusement in his voice. Veneziano gently rocked his hips back and forth with a soft moan, and Romano could feel his brother's own erection pressing up against his stomach with every move.

"By letting me make you feel good," Veneziano sang, with a visible twinkle in his eyes. He slowly pushed himself out of Romano's lap and back onto their bed, so there was a whole area for him to work with. Then he leaned forward and started by unbuttoning his brother's pants. Next he unzipped them, and the metal felt cool on his fingers. Seconds later, the pants were off and tossed somewhere across the room, not to be cleaned up until who knows when.

"I think I can manage that," said Romano softly, only slightly embarrassed to admit it. He shivered at the cool air on his legs, but barely even noticed the cold with all the warm, hot arousal swirling around in his lower regions. The best was yet to come and that thought only excited him more. Though again, he wouldn't admit it.

Then Romano felt a warm breath on his crotch, and hold on, what exactly was Veneziano planning on doing? It took all of his strength not to just thrust his hips up, right into the mouth that was surely there. Though that'd seem needy as hell and like he was going to give in that easy. But he could literally feel his brother's nose against his crotch, and if he shifted just a little, he'd finally get that friction he craved so bad.

Veneziano seemed to have had other ideas, though. He leaned even closer, mouth open slightly,  and planted a kiss right on the bulge in Romano's pants. Then without giving him enough time to even shudder or moan, he began sucking, hot, wet lips gently squeezing around Romano's cock through his underwear. The pressure caused it's soft fabric to shift a bit, slowly up and down, almost teasingly.

Romano's breath hitched audibly and he bit back a moan. It was embarrassing. He was already so painfully aroused and Veneziano had barely even done anything. The younger man seemed so thoroughly amused by this and Romano swore he could feel him gently grinning against his crotch. In the end, it didn't matter, because now Veneziano was slowly swirling his tongue around, with no real shape or rhythm, and all thoughts aside from how good it felt were lost from the elder's mind.

But it wasn't just good, it was also torture. That damp heat made sure to travel over every inch of his crotch, but it just wasn't enough. It was unbearably teasing, that potential heaven being held back through the stupid cotton fabric he wore. His cock was definitely awake now, so stubbornly straining against his underwear that felt as if they could rip in two at any given moment. He was panting softly, slowly, and his muscles were much more tense than one's should be when they're about to potentially get a blowjob.

It didn't take more than five seconds for Veneziano to notice this, and he pulled back a bit to look up at his brother in confusion. "Romano?" His voice was hushed, full of lust but also laced with concern, and he was clearly worried that he did something wrong. "Is this okay?" This was his way of asking if he'd fucked up or not, and Romano immediately felt guilty.

"S'fine," he muttered, blushing slightly as he admitted it out loud. Just to make sure Veneziano got the point (and also because he really wanted more), Romano bucked his hips a little, his clothed cock bumping against the younger's mouth. Veneziano looked surprised, but then he smirked.

"Is big brother getting impatient?"

Romano pretended he wasn't helplessly turned on by those words (he totally fucking was, though, oh God), simply rolling his eyes in response.

"I think little Vene is impatient," he teased back."I bet he just can't wait to have my cock in his mouth."

Veneziano opened his mouth to respond, then shut it again. He blushed and looked away, visibly admitting defeat. Romano smiled in amusement. Ha! The bastard could never handle a taste of his own medicine. It was cute, actually. He'd tease and tease mercilessly, but the second Romano teased back, he'd get flustered and shut his trap.

Veneziano shifted back and forth, whining lowly at the distraction of his own arousal. He didn't say anything else, and for a second Romano was confused. Suddenly, soft, gentle hands grabbed the waistband of his darned undergarments, gently tugging down on them. Romano gasped in surprise. He lifted his hips, just a little, allowing his brother to slide his underwear down his thighs in one swift movement. They were slid over his knees, down his calves, over his ankles, then they were gone.

"Cute," Veneziano mused, eyeing his brother's exposed form. His eyes were clouded with lust. 

This made Romano blush and squirm. God, acting submissive was so embarrassing... He felt the younger flip him over and he didn't even get a second to think before a sharp smack was delivered to his ass.

Romano gasped, hips jerking back, nails digging into the sheets.

"Ah!"

Pain turned into sweet pleasure as he shook slightly. The burning from skin hitting skin made heat flare up in his lower stomach, then go down, making his cock harden.

Another smack.

A whimper escaped the back of his throat. He rutted his hips against the mattress needily, eyes squeezed shut and mouth slightly agape. 

Veneziano was silent aside from heavy breathing. His eyes flickered to Romano's hips, then back to his butt, then to his face, which he couldn't actually see from this angle, but he was sure Romano was making some wonderful faces~.

“Your moans are so cute,” he mused, beginning to massage the reddening skin, which earned a quiet gasp from his brother. Veneziano’s lips quirked in amusement. “I’m so glad I’m the only one who gets to hear them.”

Then, again, another sudden, sharp smack.

“Shit!” Romano cried, tears springing to his eyes, one dripping down his cheek.

It was so completely humiliating. He was exposed and vulnerable. His legs were spread like a slut as he got spanked mercilessly by his baby brother.

 


	6. Part of the Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from tumblr where Fem!Feli and Lovino interact in some way. They requested fluff or smut, so I attempted to do both >:3 but uh, you can probably tell it got a bit sexier than I had intended *cough*  
> Also, anyone else get more embarrassed writing hetero smut than gay or lesbian smut? Or is it just me? This was quite flustering to write.
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
> Word Count: 1265  
> Genre: Smut

Lovino could be cruel when it came to sex and Maya knew this; God, did she know it. But that was part of the fun, wasn't it? It was an exhilarating experience to push Lovino to his limits and then back again.

Maya's lips had curled as the thought came to mind. She shifted back and forth, looking up at Lovino with that  _ look  _ they both knew all too well.

"Lovino," she said, voice low and rimmed with silk and so very skilled in capturing Lovino's attention. Oh, it was so fun to rile him up, as well as a laughably easy task. Lovino was all eyes and ears as Maya continued. "Fuck me."

It wasn't a request, but a demand, a sweetly dirty demand. Lovino was more than happy to comply. His libido was a flame inside his being that never quite seemed to go out. It may flicker, but the fire was easily reignited with as simple as a look.

"Gladly," was Lovino's response, eyes crinkling as a smirk made its way to his lips.

He was quick with his next movements, pinning Maya's arms down on the bed and hovering over her. Maya didn't falter. She simply looked at Lovino with a gleam in her brown eyes as if challenging him to continue. Then, she spread her legs, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Lovino's breath had hitched at the action. His eyes fell to exactly where you'd expect them. Maya gave a knowing wink and wrapped her legs around Lovino's waist, pulling him flush against her.

"If you're not all talk, then get on with it."

Lovino growled softly, just as Maya knew he would. She muffled the laugh that'd been crawling up her throat.

"Oh," Lovino breathed as he positioned himself at Maya's cunt, "I'll definitely get on with it." His eyes twinkled and that was Maya's only warning as he pushed into her.

"A-Ah! Gghh..." Maya's hands flew to the sheets, nails gripping and digging into them. She was being filled and stretched all in one go. Her inner muscles clenched around the intruder, earning a drawled out moan from Lovino.

It was when Lovino was 85% sheathed that he bottomed out. Maya was left groaning and clenching the sheets as she got used to Lovino inside her.

"Aw, you're already filled up?" Lovino's voice was husky. It was clear he was enjoying the view of Maya's naked body beneath him. "That's funny because I know that little pussy of yours can take a  _ lot  _ more."

Maya had no time to give a teasing response as Lovino trailed a hand up her inner thigh and to her clit. He rubbed his middle finger over the spot, making Maya let out a gasp that broke off into a moan. Lovino's cock twitched inside her. However, he didn't budge.

"I guess I'll have to get you  _ really  _ horny before I can fuck you."

Lovino, Maya decided, was a stupid, sexy asshole. She was reduced to a blob of jello as Lovino fingered her clit and stroked her sides. He rubbed her perky breasts and shallowly thrusted into her.

"Ah, now you're opening up. I take it you enjoy being touched here?"

Lovino stole a kiss. Maya leaned forward as he parted, craving more of those lips on her own.

"Touch me more," she whined, finally taking on the role of the submissive one like Lovino had wanted. Though not, of course, without her teasing ways thrown in. "Make me come. You want me to come around your cock, don't you?" In her lust-filled state, she still batted her eyelashes. Lovino groaned with a rough buck of the hips.

_ "Fuck  _ yes, I do."

He started to go hard and Maya's pretty red hair was a mess in her face. The bed shifted and creaked as Lovino fucked his sister into the mattress. Their lips met. They kissed each other with forceful desire. Maya's breasts bounced and Lovino went and grabbed them, squeezed them, lips smothering Maya's as she struggled to breathe.

Lovino pulled away with a 'smack.'

"You're so wet," he said between breaths, "we didn't even need any lube." His words fell off into a breathless chuckle as his balls slapped against Maya's ass.

"Fuck, Lovino," Maya moaned, "ah, fuck." She panted hard, hips jerking up to meet Lovino's thrusts. Lovino started to rub her clit again. He was skilled and rough, driving Maya closer and closer to coming.

Then she did come, and her pretty mouth was wide open to let out a loud, sexy moan of her brother's name. Her thighs shook and her pussy clenched  _ tight  _ as if trying to suck Lovino in deeper. She squeezed her legs around Lovino's hips, locking him into place against her.

Lovino hissed at the sudden tightness, driving his cock even deeper inside. He stared directly at Maya's cute, flushed face as she came.

"Go-  _ oh,  _ fuck, I'm coming."

His hips snapped forward one final time to bury his cock inside Maya's pussy. Lovino groaned as he came, leaning down to muffle his noises against Maya's lips.

Maya shivered. It was hot and wet and Lovino's cock pulsed with every spurt of cum. She whimpered as cum started to leak out onto her inner thighs. Her arms wrapped around Lovino's neck so she could pull him closer and return the kiss, muscles slowly beginning to relax.

Lovino's hips jerked a few times before he finished. He pulled back with another 'smack' and moaned, licking his lips.

"That..." he mumbled, "felt amazing..." Maya hummed softly in agreement. She tightened her legs around Lovino.

"Don't move. I like feeling you against me." Her voice was soft and almost shy. Lovino huffed, hating going too long without cleaning off after sex, but he gave into his sister's wishes and laid down on top of her. Their chests rose and fell together in sync. Maya smiled gently and pecked Lovino on the lips.

"Thanks," she said. "That felt really, really good." She gave a soft, sweet laugh. "You're so easy to rile up, too."

Lovino huffed again, leaning up to glare at Maya. "That's only because you're so damn sexy. Not my fault." Despite his words, he was smiling. He rolled over so Maya was on top of him and laced his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. Maya tangled her legs in with Lovino's as she let out a blissful sigh.

"Besides," Lovino continued, "you're the one who asked me to fuck you."

Maya huffed, lacking a retort, and pressed her face into Lovino's collarbone. Then she bit down.

_ "Ghh!"  _ Lovino flinched and grit his teeth to hold back a moan. With narrowed eyes, he gave Maya a look. "Hey, don't be such a child just because you know I'm right."

"You're mean." Maya looked up, stuck out her tongue, then buried her face back in Lovino's neck. "Meanie." She nipped the spot she'd just bit and then gave it a couple kisses. Lovino shut his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"You want to go again or something?" he asked as he re-opened them. A small smirk formed on his lips. Maya didn't have nearly as much stamina as Lovino did, so it wasn't often she initiated a round two.

"Only if you're gentle," she responded, nipping the spot again. Then she leaned up and kissed Lovino's lips. Lovino had no complaints. He kissed back, pulling Maya against him as Maya ground her hips, causing both of them to groan.

Looks like they wouldn't be showering any time soon.


	7. Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 366  
> Genre: M (Lime)  
> Summary: So, my friend who also ships Itacest has a milking??? kink??? and I tried to write her a mini thing! I'm not into the kink so idk if I succeeded buuut shrugs

"Ahnn... D-Don't-!"

Lovino's lips curl around Feliciano's nipple. He sucks hard, squeezing and pinching the surrounding skin with a warm, soft hand. Feliciano whines, gripping Lovino's hair tightly. His lips part to sound out a gentle gasp. Lovino pulls back, licking his lips. He looks up at Feliciano with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Don't act so modest," Lovino coos, hands slipping down to grope at Feliciano's clothed crotch. "If you didn't love what i was doing to you, you wouldn't be so hard." He grips Feliciano's cock through the cotton fabric and squeezes. Feliciano makes a high-pitched sound, hips bucking into the touch as his back arches slightly.

Lovino chuckles, pressing light kisses against the younger man's chest, teeth nipping at the smooth skin every now and then.

"Shut up..." Feliciano mumbles, face flushing a light pink. His hands fumble in Lovino's hair and he suddenly yanks on it, pulling Lovino forward.

Lovino muffles a groan into Feliciano's chest, but immediately continues his ministrations. His lips find their way back to Feliciano's pink, erect nipple and wrap around. He flicks his tongue against it. Teeth scrape against the flesh ever so gently and Feliciano is back to moaning and tugging Lovino's hair, hips humping into Lovino's stomach.

"Are you going to release any milk for me or not?"  Lovino smiles as he pulls back, continuing to massage around Feliciano's nipples. "I'm waiting."

Feliciano blushes hard and whines his brother's name, mortification evident in the way he curls into himself. Lovino smiles wider, bringing his lips back to Feliciano's chest. He tweaks a nipple with one hand and sucks harshly on the other. A few seconds pass and there's a spurt of sweet warmth on his tongue. Feliciano emits a drawled out moan, hips twitching. Lovino gently hums, drinking up the tiny drops of liquid. He then leans up to press a kiss to Feliciano's lips. The latter can taste the sweetness on Lovino's tongue.

"Is that what you wanted me to do so bad?" Lovino asks as he pulls away, mischief tugging at the corner of his lips.

Feliciano proceeds to blush and whine, hiding his face in his hands.

"Don't tease, you big meanie!"


End file.
